1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly, a furniture piece that facilitates wireless local area network access.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless Local Area Networks (LANs) are particularly useful in conference rooms and other group meeting situations. The wireless LAN allows users of many portable computers to connect to the network during a meeting, and removes the need for numerous unsightly wireline connections. A wireless LAN also eliminates the complexity of providing for numerous wireline connections.
However, assuring access to the wireless LAN in a group meeting place like a conference room, may require the installation of an antenna and associated access point (electronics package connected to the antenna) in the meeting place. An access point is a base station in a wireless network. The access point is wireline connected to the network and wirelessly communicates with the terminal stations (e.g., portable computers) accessing the network.
The installation of an access point in a group meeting place can itself be unsightlyxe2x80x94typically the access point is mounted on the wall or ceiling. One proposed solution to this problem is to embed the antenna in a ceiling tile, and dispose the access point in the ceiling above the ceiling tile. However, placing the access point above the ceiling is not always feasible. Additionally, such an installation typically requires a professional contractor.
In the present invention, the antenna and access point are provided with a piece of furniture, such as the conference table. By simply putting the furniture piece in a particular room and attaching it to a single wireline connection, wireless Local Area Network (LAN) access is provided.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the antenna is embedded in the work surface of the furniture piece, and the access point is embedded in a support of the furniture piece. The furniture piece is, for example, a conference table.
In other embodiments, the antenna is embedded in either the work surface or a support of the furniture piece, and the access point is embedded in either the work surface or a support of the furniture piece.
In still other embodiments, the antenna and access piece are disposed in compartments formed in the furniture piece.